Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief IM Zie IM... Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal zorgen dat ik er ben :p 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) reisadvies hey, ik wil om 8 uur in CL zijn, ik vertrek vanuit Maple Hills, kun je een reisadvies voor me regelen? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :daarom wil je natuurlijk om 8 uur in cl zijn :p een ogenblik geduld :-) 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::Gaat een uurtje later ook een bus/trein? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::Er is een bijzondere dienstregeling met om en om een uur of een halfuur er tussen. maar ja ben nu te laat er mee ;-) Wij raden u aan uw reisadvies tijdig aan te vragen :p 27 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Wanneer is de volgende wedstrijd en waar? Dan kunnen we van tevoren alle toeschouwers die met het openbaar vervoer willen komen hun naam ergens in laten vullen, zodat ik ze een persoonlijk reisadvies kan geven :-) 27 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Beker van Libertas, 2 juni tussen Civitesse en Feth. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::::oke... dat is nog net voor de nieuwe dienstregeling in gaat 27 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::::::Wanneer gaat 'ie in dan, 4 juni? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::::ja, en dan gaan de eerste treinen naar Maple Hills en Victoria eigenlijk pas rijden. maar dan zet ik gewoon nog even 2 dagen bussen in :-) 27 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::::::: ;p. De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Dus er komen ook bussen in CL en CL-S. Moeten er nog een bushaltes gemaakt worden? 27 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::Daar komt wel een trein en zijn momenteel nog geen bussen. Maar ik zal binnenkort een busmaatschappij oprichten die in CL zal gaan rijden. 27 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::::::Bushaltes weet ik nog niet hoe ik ze precies wil gaan maken, maar het leek me eigenlijk een beetje onnodig om er een heel huis mee te vullen. 27 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Doe die busdienst maar in CL en CL-S want CL is opzich niet zo heel groot. Over de buskotjes... Een heel huis best niet nee. Mss gewn "fictieve" bushokjes? 27 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::::::ja, zoiets bijvoorbeeld 27 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::::::::Gewoon bolletjes zetten op de CL-kaart voor de busdienst. Een bolletje = een bushalte. 27 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::::::::Zoiets heb ik ook al bij Busdienst Wikistad 27 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dat bedoelde ik. Maar dan dat begin en einde aan elkaar vast zitten. Snap je? 27 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja ja, dat de bus een rondje rijdt 27 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::::::::En hoeveel gaat dat de gemeente kosten? 27 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Niet zo veel denk ik, de regering vindt transport en mobiliteit erg belangrijk, dus hoogstens de kosten voor de haltebordjes en eventuele bushokjes. 27 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik neem bushokjes erbij. Als het eens mocht regenen hé. 27 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::En mss ook denken aan een metrolijn naar Insula Govern. die doorgaat naar CL-S, dan kun je zo met de bus CL snel bereiken. Maar dat zijn allemaal zorgen voor later. 27 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zal er morgen eens over denken. Op de kaart hierboven ergens staat al een railtunnel naar IG getekend vanaf wikistad. maar de uitslag van het voetbal hoor ik morgen ook wel eens aangezien ik nu ga 27 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, tot morgen. Ik werk vanavond nog ff door. 27 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) Platt'land Hey, heb je Ministerie van Economie/platteland al gezien? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 06:15 (UTC) :Nu wel Ziet er leuk uit, ik neem aan dat elk vakje waar "boerderij" in staat niet alleen een gebouw is maar ook weilanden, akkers etc.? 29 mei 2007 06:33 (UTC) ::Ja. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:09 (UTC) Esperanto? Je wou Apud Maro maken voor esperantisten (je had 300 ofzo in je e-lijst staan?), zitten daar ook nederlandstaligen bij? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) :P.S. je hebt nu nog meer werk ;p (sorry), zie Terra Nostra. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) Ik ben lid van een mailinglist van beginnende, nederlandstalige esperantisten. Ik dacht dat er een stuk of 200 leden waren, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Er zitten ook wel wat echte esperantisten bij geloof ik, maar het zijn voornamelijk nederlandse cursisten. 29 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :ok, ik d8 dat het allemaal polen en russen waren enzo, zo'n internationale... bwlah, wat zeg ik nu, maar ik wil nu wel dat Apud Maro gesticht wordt, dus ik zet er ff voor bij. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) Ster Ik mag Martijn toch nog geen ster vergeten te geven! Voor je inzet in de mobiliteit van Libertas en... Voor alles wat je verwezenlijkt hebt in Libertas eigenlijk verdien je Ster van Verdienste voor de Gemeenschap: Afbeelding:Ster.png 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :jaaa, de vierde en waarschijnlijk laatste ster ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Er is niemand anders die zich nog echt hard heeft ingezet voor Libertas, toch? Mss Regalorium nog? 29 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) :::kvind dat wij vijven of vijfen (??) zo een beetje op het moment de opbouwers van Wikistad zijn. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::Regalorium is bijna nooit online :S. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::Als je hier kijkt naar de (misschien foute!!) aantal bewerkingen per gebruiker, dan is het duidelijk wie actief is. :p 29 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::::::ik heb het gezien, bij martijn houd het op. (wat niet helemaal waar is, want Rubietje en MenM zijn nu duidelijk ook verslaafd ;p). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:51 (UTC) :::::bedankt voor het mooie sterretje :-) @ Alexandru: ik zal binnenkort apud maro eens verder gaan uitwerken 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::::: , p.s. zoals je ziet komen er wegen bij, (drie), plattelandsweggetjes dus die zijn snel aangelegd, zie Terra Nostra. khoop dat Apud Maro een mooie gemeente wordt! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) Zie de Posta Economica, Minister van Eco steunt aanleg snelweg + hsl 100%! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) ::mooi zo, dan moeten we die maar eens snel gaan openen :-) 30 mei 2007 05:06 (UTC) :@ Al: Je zegt dat MenM en Rubietje nu ook verslaafd zijn: Dat is waarsch. waar, maar zij hebben dit later gevonden, zodat het normaal is dat ze niet zoveel edits tov ons hebben. 29 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) ::ik heb ook niet zoveel edits als jullie, maar ik heb dan ook niet zo heel veel tijd 30 mei 2007 05:06 (UTC) Zoiets... :U wordt uitgenodigd om de eerste wedstrijd van de Beker van Libertas te zien, tussen FC Civitesse en FC Olympia, zaterdagavond om 21.00 op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas. Toeschouwers die met het openbaar vervoer willen reizen kunnen hun naam op deze pagina achterlaten, met het station vanwaar zij willen vertrekken, om zo een persoonlijk reisadvies te ontvangen. Zoiets wil ik er van maken denk ik :-) 30 mei 2007 09:14 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. Busdienst Civitas Libertas(-Strand) Kunnen we ze binnenkort verwachten? + De aanleg naar IG. 30 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) :O ja natuurlijk :-) wilde je iets van een metro naar IG? 30 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) ::Via een tunnel hé zoals je zei. Een metro of een ondergrondse trein of een ondergrondse snelweg. Kies maar. 30 mei 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::P.S.: De aanleg van de tunnel moet langs twee kanten hé. Langs Wikistad en langs CL. Langs CL is eigenlijk niet noodzakelijk. Het belangrijkste is dat er een tunnel is.- 30 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :::Ik heb laatst een kaart gemaakt met daarop een tunnel. Maar ik heb geen openbaar vervoer verbinding naar het eiland gepland, vanwege de strenge veiligheidscontroles. 30 mei 2007 17:40 (UTC) ::::Goed, mee eens. Safety first! 30 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::Zie hier, wel de mogelijkheid om er treinen te laten rijden, maar niet als openbaar vervoer 30 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::::::Niet echt noodzakelijk, maar jij bent Minister van T&M. Jij beslist. 30 mei 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::::Och, het wil wel eens handig zijn misschien. Bij speciale gelegenheden of zo, wie weet. En als er dan toch al een tunnel voor de weg ligt kan een railtunnel er zo bij 30 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) Ok dan, ga je gang zou ik zo zeggen ;-) 30 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :200px Zoiets? er zijn linksboven wel 2 haltes erg dicht bij elkaar, maar het leek me wel leuk er een te hebben bij het station en een bij het sportveld... zeg het maar, 30 mei 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::Wow, in vergelijking met de busdienst van Wikistad zijn er erg veel haltes. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Goed, prachtig! Moet er ook één vakje komen met "Busdienst CL" in CL? 30 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) ::::In vergelijking met de Wikistadse buslijn zjin er inderdaad erg veel haltes :p Goed als de opening morgen is? past goed in de sfeer van het gemeentefeest 31 mei 2007 05:16 (UTC) :::::Ik heb de loods van de LRT samen gevoegd met de busdienst, het ministerie wil goede samenwerking tussen de verschillende ov-bedrijven :-) 31 mei 2007 05:42 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:55 (UTC) :+reisadvies Victoria - CL ;p. Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:55 (UTC) ::oude dienstregeling he ;-) misschien moet je een stukje lopen :p 31 mei 2007 05:32 (UTC) Afrit 1,... Ik had net iets in m'n gedachten... Zouden we aan bv. de N1 niet afritten benoemen? Afrit 1 Wikistad, Afrit 2 CL om maar enkele voorbeelden te geven. 31 mei 2007 16:48 (UTC) :Zou best kunnen ja, ik zal eens kijken of ik er in het sjabloon nummers bij kan zetten. Ik zal eens een lijstje toevoegen in de artikels. 31 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::+ Even off-topic maar ik heb een vakje in CL met een "Potentiele verlenging N1" gezet. Zal dit ooit eens verlengd worden (waarschijnlijk wel hé)? -- 31 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) :::Ja hoor, als er nieuwe gemeentes bijkomen op het eiland bijvoorbeeld, maar dat kan nog wel even duren denk ik 31 mei 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::::Daar komt Ermingard (zie kaartje Terra Nostra en Ministerie van Economie/platteland) te liggen. Maar waarom afritten? Het zijn gwn kruispunten, de N1 is geen snelweg! Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 21:02 (UTC) :::::Da's waar, beter afritten alleen bij de snelwegen, A1 enzo 1 jun 2007 06:40 (UTC) Bedankt Ik wou je even bedanken omdat ik zie dat op je website al die uren enzo wanneer dat de treinen rijden uitwerkt. :p 31 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) :Graag gedaan :-) 't was best leuk om te doen en het resultaat mag er zijn 1 jun 2007 06:44 (UTC) ::Ik wil je ook bedanken voor je inzet. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 12:57 (UTC) :::Jij zal zeker blij zijn nu je niet meer hoeft te lopen :p 1 jun 2007 15:09 (UTC) ::::Tsja, :p. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:47 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Nog iets over het reisadvies, hoe lang denk je dat het gaat duren om met de taxi te gaan, van Victoria naar Villawijk Noord? Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::10 minuten of zo? 2 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) Kaarten Omdat het nu zo'n rotzooi is... een cartografisch bureau (of hoe heet zo'n ding) oprichten? Dan kunnen we duidelijke regels maken, enz. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 21:08 (UTC) :Goed idee 3 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) ::Cartografisch Bureau Harteau? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 16:44 (UTC) :::of Forum:Bestuur/Kaarten? Ik denk de 1ste. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::Ja ik vond ook de eerste :p 3 jun 2007 16:58 (UTC) A1 Op je GP staat dat binnenkort het eerste deel van de A1 geopend wordt, maar wat is eigenlijk het eerste deel? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Geen idee :p ik denk gewoon dat wat we nu hebben van Wikistad tot Apud Maro 4 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: 500px dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? graag reageren in Forum:De kroeg. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) Vervoerswijk Aan er komen wonen had ik nog niet gedacht. Maar als dat kan, eventueel boven het bedrijfspand, geen probleem. GMF 7 jun 2007 11:04 (UTC) Nieuwe inwoners Graag ff overleggen op Forum:Bestuur, de wijzigingen en de OP van de anonieme gebruiker checken. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:40 (UTC) IM... ff verplaatst van hierboven Ik dacht, als we nou eens een hoofdpagina voor de IM maken, een archief, en een pagina met de regels. :Wat betreft die regels wilde ik het volgende globaal voorstellen: Alle artikelen, leuzen, verwensingen zijn toegestaan op fictief niveau, zolang het losstaat van de werkelijkheid. ::Wat dan dus bijvoorbeeld mag: :::"Inwoners van wikistad zijn allemaal zo vreselijk arrogant" (ja het is wel racistisch, maar het staat los van de werkelijkheid, het is fictie) :::"De uitspraken van GEBRUIKERSNAAM X (dus nooit iem.'s werkelijke naam (tenzij die hetzelfde is als zijn gebruikersnaam)!!!) in artikel Y zijn enkel propaganda voor bedrijf Z" (waarbij GEBRUIKERSNAAM X, artikel Y en bedrijf Z; vervangen kunnen worden door namen;-) :::je kan natuurlijk ook vriendelijke dingen schrijven. ::Wat bijvoorbeeld niet mag: :::"Het artikel van ECHTE NAAM X is belachelijk, dat zal wel komen omdat hij een zimbabwaan is" (zimbabwe bastaat niet binnen dit project, dat is dus racistisch en houdt verband met de werkelijke wereld) Zo nu heb ik wel weer genoeg ruimte verbruikt. 9 jun 2007 17:22 (UTC) Op zich ben ik het er mee eens, kun je alleen de volledige naam nog eens even geven? Blijven we onderdeel van de PMG of willen we zelfstandig worden? 9 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC) :btw, ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, voor degenen die zich afvragen waar ik gebleven ben. Ik ga kijken naar "verstehen sie spaß?" op de duitse tv :p 9 jun 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::Zelfstandig worden? Zijn jullie ons beu? :'( 't Is niet nadelig om bij ons te horen hé! :) en fun verzekerd 9 jun 2007 19:08 (UTC) :::Wat, om bij de PMG te horen? Laat me niet lachen zeg, HAHA.. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:15 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Ik denk dat we er wel bij blijven horen :-) ik zal morgen eens met de regel-pagina beginnen dan kan jules het wat uitbreiden. De naam schijnt Infinita Mundiscriptio te worden. 9 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) :Oke! 9 jun 2007 19:20 (UTC) (opnieuw na bwc) Van de andere kant vind ik trouwens wel dat er nog eens een krant bij de Terra Media Group kan. Die is vrij klein en Alexandru moet het allemaal alleen doen nu. Maar de IM blijft wel bij de PMG 9 jun 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Klein??? Toevallig zijn de grootste kranten van Libertas nu wel 50% van PMG en 50% van TMG :). Nee ik begrijp je wel, je kunt me wel helpen... wat heb je trouwens vanavond, met al die bwc's :p. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::ja weet het ook niet, dat komt door jullie he :p Ik wil je wel eens gaan helpen, ik zal morgen eens zien. 9 jun 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::Het was mijn idee om er uit die groep te stappen, niet omdat dat directe nadelen heeft voor ons maar omdat ik niet het imago van zo een groep niet wil besmeuren als er eens een keer iets minder zuinigs in de Infinita Mundiscriptio komt te staan. Ik heb wat interne regeltjes bedacht maar ik ben nog niet klaar http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:M%27liter%C3%B5v/test... 9 jun 2007 21:11 (UTC). :::Ik heb je regels gezien en dat ziet er echt goed uit. En geloof me, de PM-Group zal niet rap besmeurd worden ofzo, dus echt, aub, blijf in onze groep. Het is namelijk zo dat ik de overname van de krant al aan Ingmar beloofd had. Toen zag ik dat jullie geïnteresseerd waren en hebben de krant als het ware aan jullie gegeven, omdat ik weet dat dat wat zal worden. Natuurlijk heb ik dan ook wel graag dat het bij onze groep blijft. Daar hangen geen voorwaarden of plichten aan vast; alleen publiciteit op alle andere pagina's van de PM-Group. 9 jun 2007 21:25 (UTC) Ik vind de beschrijving "Een ieder levende van het soort homo sapiens sapiens" wel echt vet :p 10 jun 2007 06:06 (UTC) :Voorpublicatie van artikel, gaan we dit als eerste in de krant zetten? Marktstoep beschadigd, Wikistad in spanning ''-door Mjiterojv- 6 juni 2007'' Gistren middag om en nabij het twaalve uur is een der tegelen van den stoep aan den markt zwaar beschaadigd geraakt. Eene scheur van twee en twintig millimeters ontsierde het trottoir zoo melde een’ paseerende heer aan een der brigadieren die ter plaatse orde diende te houden. Den markt werd dadelijk ontruimd en het trottoir werd afgesloten. Enkele winkelende menschen werden in den Tempel verzorgd met drankjes om van den schrik te bekomen. ,,We-n-hebbe zeker geluuk gehad dad’er geen mens bezwieken is in diezen toestant,” zo melde een’ woordvoerder van den ongevallendienst. Weldra was de 'spoedeis-tegelreparatie' op de plaats des onheils gearriveerd om het euvel te herstellen. Het vermoeden gaat dat eene vrouw per ongeluk al dan niet met enigen opzet een hamer te gronde heeft laten vallen, waardoor zulk een epouvantabel ongeval heeft kunnen plaatsvinden. Het onderzoek kan nog niet als voltooid worden beschouwd. Het is echter onwaarschijnlijk dat die vrouw hiervoor den doodstraf zal krijgen, gezien het liefdaadige rechtssysteem dat jusitie heden ten dage handteerd. Markt Tempel Humeug eb tladim Volgende Artikel enz. 10 jun 2007 06:14 (UTC) 10 jun 2007 20:20 (UTC) Ja, ik moet nog even wat algemene voorwaarden voor het schrijven van een artikel maken (zoals begin met je naam enz.) 10 jun 2007 10:52 (UTC) :en een datum ergens er bij, ik heb het net onder aan gedaan bij het artikel hierboven. 10 jun 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::Ja dat heb ik toegevoegd. Lees de regels nog een door op fouten die ik heb gemaakt. (hopelijk vindt je de regels niet te melig). We moeten nog vaststellen om de hoeveel dagen er minstens iets moet verschijnen 10 jun 2007 20:14 (UTC) (spoor)wegennet 500px Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 20:44 (UTC) :mooi hoor! 11 jun 2007 06:06 (UTC) kga binnenkort n atlas mken. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 06:44 (UTC) ACH, SCHEISSE! Onze burenruzie staat in de krant, :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:33 (UTC) :Even wat censuur uitgevoerd ;-) 13 jun 2007 17:39 (UTC) ::kijk uit anders doe ik 't in andere talen :p. Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::hahaha, in terra nostra kan ik teminste van de rust genieten :p en al die toeristen ook ;-) 13 jun 2007 18:19 (UTC) Wielrennen Op Overleg:LOIS/LWB heb ik een uitleg geplaatst over het systeem van rijden. Verder: misschien moet de wedstrijd van dit weekend worden uitgesteld??? 14 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Systeem ziet er leuk uit! Ik zal er eens naar kijken als ik weer tijd heb, misschien kun je de eerste wedstrijd een week uitstellen? 14 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) ::Ja, daar dacht ik ook al aan, ik zal het meedelen aan de andere ploeg. 14 jun 2007 14:21 (UTC) :::oke 14 jun 2007 14:28 (UTC) Andere topic ::Der A Eins ist wirklichheit :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::Ich habe das schon gelesen in der kroeg :p 14 jun 2007 14:13 (UTC) ::::en goed dat je iets in de transporteur hebt gezet trouwens 14 jun 2007 14:14 (UTC) :you're welcome! kann ich een reisadvies krijgen von jou? Zaterdag 20:00 Maple Hills, mijn vertrekplaats is CL-S. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::oke komt binnenkort :p 14 jun 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::wat ik nu weer net las, mijn bericht bovenaan de pagina en dan #reisadvies. Je wilde een soort van tabel maken met inwoners die gebruik willen maken van het openbaar vervoer? mss kunnen we t idee uitwerken? Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::::eerst ff: is er voetbal in maple hills? 14 jun 2007 14:35 (UTC) :::::o ja, ik zie het al. In het uitnodigingsbericht kun je een link zetten naar de pagina die ik zometeen ga maken. Wacht maar even :-) 14 jun 2007 14:44 (UTC) ::::::ok. en ja, FC Olympia vs FC Civitesse in Olympia (Maple Hills dus). Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:48 (UTC) :::::::Gebruiker:Martijn/reisadvies - 14 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zal het imediat doen. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:59 (UTC) Reisadvies Uw reisadvies voor zaterdag 16 juni 2007. :lol. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::we reizen een heel stuk samen :p dan kunnen we onze ruzie weer bijleggen :p 14 jun 2007 15:28 (UTC) :::nee, dat met de uitwerpselen van je hond (lees de krant), dat kan ik gwn niet vergeven. :p. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::::hm, ik denk dat de krant fout zit :p ik heb niet eens een hond :s 14 jun 2007 15:36 (UTC) :::::o. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::::lol :p 14 jun 2007 15:47 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC)